mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
High Winds/Gallery
Season one The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png Season two Secret of My Excess Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png Attack Formation S2E10.png Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png Spike catches the wonderbolts S2E10.png Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png Season five Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts having a conversation S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin "if you sent that letter" S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "the scene of the crime!" S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Season six Newbie Dash Rainbow Dash flies out onto the field S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly "most awesome entrance by a newbie" S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Misty Fly and High Winds laughing S6E7.png Spitfire "let's forget about this" S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly across the screen S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Pinkie Pie S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying upward S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a steady climb S6E7.png The Wonderbolts' synchronized flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a nose-dive S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spitfire "changed the routine without consulting me" S6E7.png Spitfire "put other ponies at risk" S6E7.png Spitfire "drummed flyers out of the 'Bolts for less" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hangs her head in shame S6E7.png Surprise reveals her nickname S6E7.png High Winds reveals her nickname S6E7.png Spitfire "you don't wanna know" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "spent my whole life trying" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "time to be okay with fitting in" S6E7.png Spitfire "really didn't want to miss the chance" S6E7.png Spitfire "tease you for years about this catastrophe!" S6E7.png Spitfire "that crash was epic!" S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Season seven Parental Glideance Scootaloo recounting Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow Dash accused S7E7.png The Wonderbolts begin their performance S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Spitfire, Soarin, and High Winds make a lightning bolt S7E7.png Wonderbolts burst through artificial insignia S7E7.png Wonderbolts surprised by sudden fireworks S7E7.png Rainbow Dash points to her parents in the stands S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png High Winds takes off into the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly high into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts makes electrically-charged smoke trails S7E7.png Wonderbolts streaking through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward rainbow waterfall S7E7.png The Wonderbolts covered in rainbow water S7E7.png Wonderbolts shower Bow and Windy with rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their performance S7E7.png Rainbow Dash apologizing to her parents S7E7.png Rainbow Dash "I'm your biggest fan" S7E7.png Marks and Recreation The Wonderbolts' practice grounds S7E21.png Scootaloo watching the Wonderbolts fly over S7E21.png High Winds flying through a practice ring S7E21.png Wonderbolts fly over CMC and Thunderlane S7E21.png Secrets and Pies Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts flying around the Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts soaring through the sky S7E23.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' The Wonderbolts disperse the dark clouds MLPTM.png Wonderbolts fly around Twilight and Rainbow MLPTM.png Rainbow singing "you got this" to Twilight MLPTM.png The Wonderbolts fly up to another cloud MLPTM.png High Winds clearing the last cloud MLPTM.png Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash watching the Wonderbolts MLPTM.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Soarin and Fleetfoot riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png High Winds and Lightning Streak riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Rainbow and Bolts fly through the clouds S8E18.png The Washouts Wonderbolts streak through the sky S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying over the academy S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Rainbow stopped by Sombrafied Wonderbolts S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts block RD's path S9E2.png Wonderbolts fly past RD and Fluttershy S9E2.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses hang-glide with Wonderbolts S9E13.png Luna grabbing Fleetfoot in terror S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback RD and Wonderbolts fly into the storm S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts collect storm clouds S9E17.png RD and Wonderbolts dodging lightning S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Exterior view of Cloudsdale S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and creatures soar downward S9E25.png The Last Problem Wide view of the Wonderbolt Academy S9E26.png Fleetfoot and High Winds swoop over S9E26.png Spitfire and Wonderbolts ready to fly S9E26.png Rainbow calling out to the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Rainbow zooms after the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Wonderbolts streaking streams of color S9E26.png Fireworks going off near the balcony S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Rainbow practicing with Wonderbolts BGES1.png Rainbow Dash slowing her flight BGES1.png IDW comics Comic issue 55 page 1.jpg Comic issue 55 page 2.jpg Merchandise High Winds Cloudsdale Mini Collection mini-figure.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg